


Vah Ruta vol. 2

by ZerudaGaDaisukinaYatsu420



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Crossdressing, Fish Puns, M/M, Oral Sex, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Riding, Sex, Top Prince Sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerudaGaDaisukinaYatsu420/pseuds/ZerudaGaDaisukinaYatsu420
Summary: Link and Sidon do the Vah Ruta again, basically.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	1. I

After Link defeated Calamity Ganon and slayed all monsters roaming Hyrule, he returned to his home in Hateno Village for a well-deserved rest. The news has spread across Hyrule quickly and quicker than you could say “Korok!” the preparations for a grandiose celebration have begun. It was decided that it would be held right in Hateno. Among the invited guests were also the leaders of each species and a meeting concerning the future of Hyrule would be held the following day. 

The feast was truly extraordinary. Cooks from all over the Hyrule have assembled to offer the most delicious dishes of all tastes including some very rocky cuisine of the Gorons. The nomadic Rito bard Kass has been entertaining everyone with songs about the four champions and a lot of milk was drunk as well. The stories of Link’s companions with whom he has taken control of the four divine beasts were the main event of the party and the tales were swiftly turned into songs by Kass even before the celebration has fallen asleep. The charismatic Zora prince Sidon’s tale of battling Vah Ruta has received the biggest ovations from the party guests and was the first one to be turned into a tune.

A lot of people were hoping that Link would share some stories from his quest, but it seemed that he didn’t really feel like sharing and gladfully everyone felt it out. When the sun has already set, and the majority had already drunk quite a respectable amount of milk he decided to go back to his house. His mind was filled with many thoughts. What is going to be Hyrule’s future? What is going to be his future? Would he become the next Hyrule’s king? He wondered what would have happened if he wouldn’t have been defeated hundred years ago and saved Hyrule when Zelda, King Rhoam, Urbosa, Daruk, Rivali and Mipha were still alive. His thoughts then redirected to the deceased Zora princess Mipha. He glanced at the Zora armour on his armour stand which he received from Mipha. It is said that the Zora women sew them and give them to the ones they wish to marry. Would they have ended up together? Would the aging speed difference between them eventually become a problem? He also remembered how he met her little brother Sidon when he was still a small kid and how Mipha was teaching him how to swim up waterfalls. Just when the image of little Sidon’s cute and charming smile was on his mind he heard a knock on his door. “Hey, Link. Are you alright? Can I come in?” Link recognized Sidon’s voice immediately. Speak of the shark. Or rather think of the shark. Link opened the door and nudged his head to signalize that Sidon can come in.

“Are you okay, Link? You kind of disappeared out of nowhere.”

“Celebrations aren’t really my thing, I guess. It was quite overwhelming. Here, take a seat.”

“Well that’s a shame. I was hoping to have a glass of milk with you. But after all it is a celebration of your heroic deeds, so you have every right to spend it however you feel to. Anyway, I brought some rice cakes with mushroom if you’d fancy one.”

“Thanks, I am kind of hungry.”

While chitchatting and enjoying their tasteful rice cakes Link’s eyes were most of the time fixated on Sidon chest. It was not much of a matter of interest in his abs but due to their size difference his neck would start to hurt soon if he tried to look him in the eyes all the time. He was glad that Sidon came over, it was a relief Link very much needed.

„You still seem quite troubled. You can tell me anything if you want.“ Sidon said and put his big red hand on Link’s shoulder and did his iconic cheerful smile. The kind words and the smile warmed Link’s heart but the hand seemed to be also warming but somehow in a different way.

„C-Could I get a hug?“ Link asked. They both got up and Sidon approached him. He squatted to erase the size difference problem and hugged Link tightly. The feeling of warmth got stronger and Link realised that it’s Sidon’s body what he’s craving the most right now. They both let go after some time but their arms stayed wrapped around each other’s bodies. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a bit and it seemed like neither of them wants to let go completely.

„Could I have another request?“

„Sure, Link.“

_**„Can I kiss you?“** _


	2. II

As they gently kissed, Sidon was quite uncertain if he’s doing the right thing. The exposed Zora armour on Link’s wall reminded him that he was the love of his sister’s life and thought that maybe Link had a little bit too much milk and he’s mistaking him for his sister. But it somehow seemed right, that it is supposed to be this way. He could easily see how his sister could fall for him. He was tough and brave on the outside but gentle and vulnerable on the inside. The disparity of his toughness and cuteness made him fall for Link too.

„Should we take this to the bed?“ Sidon asked Link. Link nodded in agreement.

Sidon stood up, took Link into his arms and went up the stairs to Link’s bed. When he placed Link onto the bed, he took his bulging dicks out and Link started leaning towards his crotch but stopped midway.

“Is everything alright? Are you having second thoughts?” Sidon asked Link.

He then noticed that Link is looking alternately at his dicks and realised that he’s perplexed about the whole two-dick situation.

“Just choose one of them. The pleasure is same for me either way.” Sidon informed him.

Sidon’s cocks were huge so Link quite struggled and deepthroating them was completely out of question but Link tried his best to stuff as much cock in his mouth as possible and his saliva was dropping all over the place.

After some time of Link’s passionate cock slurping Sidon felt that he was going to cum soon. Thankfully, having two cocks has its useful perks so it wasn’t much of an issue.

When Link got tired of giving head he told Sidon: “I really liked how you talked about our fight against Vah Ruta at the party. It made me want to relive that fight.”

“Well you were magnificent in taking down that huge mechanical beast so I just couldn’t hide my excitement while I told the tale.” Sidon replied. “But how would you relive it?”

“Well I rode you, remember?” Link answered with a smirk. “But first I’d like to hop in something more comfortable. Turn around.”

After anxiously waiting for a few minutes Sidon was finally told to turn back around and witnessed his lover in his Gerudo outfit in all its glory. “I had to cross-dress in order to enter Gerudo town so I got this. What do you think?” The synthesis of Link’s masculine strength and feminine outfit he just put on made Sidon turned on even more. “Holy shit. I wanna fuck you so hard, you little femboy bitch.” Sidon responded. Link put his pillow and blanket on the floor since Sidon was too big for his hylian bed, laid Sidon onto them and sat on his face. Sidon proceeded to eat Link’s ass like it was the most delicious starfish in the whole universe.

“Ah! Aaah!” Link shrieked. “You make my bussy so fucking wet, fish-boy! Time to do the Vah Ruta!”

Link sat on Sidon’s dick and while using one hand to stroke Sidon’s other dick and the other hand to stroke his own dick he rode Sidon like he was Epona. Sidon took off Link’s crop top and teased his nipples with his shimmering lengthy yellow nails.

I-I am gonna cum!!” They both cried at the same time after fucking what seemed like an eternity and Link leaped off Sidon’s dick and his massive dongs covered Link’s whole body in his fishy hot sea-men while Link came on himself as well.

“Lick it up, bitch, and get ready for round two. My second dick hasn’t been in your princess peach yet.” Sidon ordered and smiled cheerfully.

**to be continued…….**

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first fanfiction which I just wrote for fun with practically no knowledge of fanfictions, so keep that in mind when you read it ig. Any constructive criticism welcomed. :P


End file.
